


Looking For The Right Guy

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to date Wanda Walter you’d better get along with her uncles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For The Right Guy

She really liked Mathew. Too bad it was all an act to try and get her in bed and lucky The Spine had very very good audio-receptors and over heard him bragging about how he was playing her to a friend at a concert. Wanda never found out but Mathew wasn’t seen in town again and rumor said he’d enlisted the very next day.

Issac didn’t even make it past asking her out, she’d already accepted and told him to pick her up at eight and as she started to walk away she’d excitedly told a friend she couldn’t wait to tell The Spine and he’d blurted out “The tincan?!” and he was no longer welcomed at her house at 8 or any other time.

Joshua did a slightly better job. Making it all the way to her front door before earning her ire by jumping and screaming when he spotted The Jon helping her straighten her dress. She slammed the door in his face and stayed in to watch movies with The Jon instead.

Kevin laughed when he heard her refer to them as her uncles and called her silly for it so she punched him in the nose.

Sean almost did it, he was sweet and polite and their first date (meeting at a neighborhood faire he’d heard about) went swimmingly. Only robots terrified him. Scared him senseless and left him a jibbering mess so Wanda had very gently and quietly led him to the front door and bid him a good night and never saw hide nor hair of him again.

Peter Donaldson only asked her out on a dare.

Arthur had stared at the bots the entire time he was talking to her like he expected one of them to blow up at a gust of wind, quietly muttering to her he didn’t want to shake any of their hands because they might crush his and she very politely turned him down.

Danny made it a full week dating her, mostly owing to them being away with her father for a concert, only to ruin it on their return by ordering Hatchworth to fetch him a drink and rather tactlessly asking if they ‘had anything under their clothes’.

John it turned out didn’t actually like her in that way. He didn’t really like any girl in that way. What he liked was the fact that going steady with Wanda meant he could spend time around Marky. While she didn’t mind his preferences she didn’t like knowing he had no chance; Marky didn’t share his preferences in partner. So she had The Spine give him a very heartfelt talk and send him on his way.

Frederick used Rabbit like a coat rack and The Spine had to be restrained from very seriously lecturing him about common decency, Wanda was not and gave him an earful as well as a hard slap.

William was a model of politeness when in their company only for Wanda to find him lamenting that ‘such a choice dame is the descendant of such a crazy old coot’. She dumped a soda on his head and stalked out before he’d really even registered what had happened.

 

It was at this point she just gave up.

 

Any further advances by the opposite gender were met with an eyeroll and a quick turn on her heels.

 

Guy snuck up on her.

 

She’d had no interest in dating him, He’d been hired by her father as a lab assistant and shed watched with a wary eye as he was introduced to her Uncles.

He’d stared, eye’s wide and mouth agape and a part of her cringed inwardly not liking where this was going.

Then he’d spoke.

And his voice was filled with the utmost awe and reverence as he enthusiastically shook Rabbits hand and babbled about how he’d seen them play once and they were amazing and he couldn’t believe he was actually meeting them.

When he called The Spine ‘Sir’ she decided he was acceptable.

At first they only talked when she was down in the labs helping out with odds and ends.

Then they always seemed to be sitting together on family movie night. If you worked for the Walters you counted as family

She wasn’t actually sure exactly when she went from just tolerating him to kind of thinking he was nice to being his friend to being more than that but she didn’t have to wonder anymore when they were at a concert together and he leaned over to kiss her and she moved to him first.

 

Rabbit was ecstatic.

 

He was even happier when they married and he was the ring bearer.

 

He was nearly as devastated as Wanda herself when he was powered back on to find his core was the cause if Guy’s death.


End file.
